Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{9.700\times 10^{-3}} {1.0\times 10^{0}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{9.700} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-3}} {10^{0}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 9.70 \times 10^{-3\,-\,0}$ $= 9.70 \times 10^{-3}$